


Caught With A Pillow

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Scent Kink, bap nsfw, cum on pillow, dominant himchan, jongup caught, pillow humping, shirt smelling, submissive jongup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Himchan stumbles upon Jongup humping his pillow and smelling his clothes. He decides to take things into his own hands rather figuratively.





	Caught With A Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously published on tumblr.

Feet shifting on floorboards nearly had the woods creaking in protest. Jongup’s violently slanted eyes snapped back and forth, watching the silence of the house. As far as he was concerned, there was no one else here. That didn’t stop him from being paranoid.

Today marked five weeks since his sexually intrusive thoughts had turned to one of the worst ideas he’d ever had: stealing. His mind justified it by the fact that it was, technically, borrowing. Jongup would take what he needed and simply return it when he was done. Part of him argued how long that “done” would take.

Tongue gliding over a bottom lip, the male moved himself from the kitchen to the dining room, then through there to the living room. Silence greeted him, of course, for he knew that the others had gone out. The idea of what he was planning had him nearly rock solid already.

It was now or never.

Legs flexed hard as Jongup thrust himself into faster walking. He glided past bedroom doors, the bathroom, and stopped with a jerk at Himchan’s door. Again, nerves assaulted the male but he forced himself to open the door and go inside. Eyes closed, he leaned on the door as it clicked closed behind him. Slowly, he inhaled and could just imaging Himchan wandering about this room. Sleeping and changing clothes, rustling through his hair.

Jongup felt the hard wood of Himchan’s door against his hands, pressed there at the low part of his back. It was a nice feeling. He finally opened his eyes and looked about the room. He’d been in here plenty of times before, both with his friends and a few times without, but none with a purpose such as this in mind. Heart racing, fearful of getting caught, he shot into action. The few moments of relaxation he had allowed himself were gone and now he had to get down to business.

Thinking of grabbing something from Himchan’s room to take back to his own room had been easy. Now that he was in here, however, he realized that the large issue with finding something Himchan wouldn’t notice missing was going to be hard. Fingers touched over the males bedspread and then he was eyeballing the floor. He looked through the clothes there and then the closet, tossing a few things to the side to look for something but then putting them right back. For nearly ten minutes, he scoured the room but he could not, for the life of him, find anything that he knew the male wouldn’t miss. THere had to be something, but he didn’t know.

HIs eyes looked over to the bed and he went there, sitting down with one of Himchan’s shirts. It was the same one the male had worn yesterday. Jongup knew that because he’d seen the male wear it before he’d ran off with Jongup to go to the skate park for most of the day. It smelled so like him that Jongup was nearly dizzy with it. Perched on the side of the bed, he held the material up to his nose and closed his eyes, smelling deep. Ugh, how he loved the way the man smelled.

Anxiety and fear melted off of him like hot butter, pooling under his dangling feet onto the floor. As he smelled the shirt, he nuzzled into it. Himchan comforted him so deeply that it hurt. Sure, the other members made him feel safe and at home but Himchan could make any bad day into good just by, well, having worn a shirt.

His body rolled a little, rocking in comfort as he glided the fabric up and down in tiny motions across his cheeks. Jongup easily forgot himself and twitched his legs wider, feeling the pull of his pants between thighs. It offered the smallest amount of friction and suddenly, his body was alight. Inside his eyelids, the eyes rolled up as he pushed a hand down and felt over the growing lump in his pants. Fingertips danced across the front of his hips and he groaned. Without even thinking about it, he used the palm of his hand to push against his hardening cock. The whine from his lips wasn’t even loud enough to meet his own ears. He was too focused on the smell to feel shame, though he usually would have been blushing like a sinner in church normally.

The hand on his crotch was helpful, but it wasn’t enough. The scent he dragged from the shirt acted much like a drug, giving his body a glorious hum of pleasure. Jongup wiggled himself up, sprawling long legs over the bed as he moved to rest his back against the headboard. He nudged the two pillows away to sit snuggly between them. Here, the room looked so large but so much like Himchan. Having settled, he leaned his head backwards and put the shirt back over his lower face.

Blushing, he rolled his palm over his fully erect cock-snug in his pants-and wished he had more than just his hand. Eyes opening, he looked down at himself and watched his fingers outline his girth. Some space between thick and slender, long and short, he was mostly indifferent to his size as he knew prefered someone inside of him rather than the other way around.

“Himchan…” He murmured, violently curved eyes turning to look at a pillow. Surrounded by one on each side, he glanced to them both and wondered which Himchan used the least. Dropping the shirt, he picked up one pillow to smell and then the other. They both smelled equally about the same, and felt equally as used. “Crap…”

Sighing, he put them down and fingered the material of the shirt between fingers on each hand. Thinking, he also rubbed knuckles gently along the underside of his erection. Did he really want to do this? The thought barely crossed his mind in completion before he snagged the left pillow and moved. Leaving behind the headrest, he moved so he was lying down correctly on the bed. Putting the shirt next to his face, he rolled over and lodged the pillow under himself and between legs. The pressure was amazing and he groaned.

One hand kept the pillow secure as he held the shirt with the other, elbow bracing against the bed as he started to roll his hips. The intoxicating smell of the shirt shoved against his face only made this better as he started to thrust. The angle was odd, so he pushed up to both elbows and then groaned, feeling how the pillow pushed back against his groin so deliciously. The feeling was amazing.

Unfortunately, to his mind, it still wasn’t perfect. He rolled away and pushed off his pants. The material glided off of him as he let it flop to the floor off of his foot. He watched it happen before he rolled back over. Pushing the pillow back into place, he braced his knees and then his elbows. With his body back into position, he started thrusting. Bare fleshed, the pleasure was far better than it had been and his mouth couldn’t help but open to allow a moan out.

The sound filled the room and he shoved part of the shirt against his mouth. The plush of his thumb pushed to his teeth but then he remembered he was alone in the house and he let the sound out. This time, without being a surprise, his moans only floated from him rather than shot. He could allow that, in the empty space of the whole dorm.

His heavy breathing and moaning were only accompanied with the occasional shift of the bed as his thrusting turned harder. He loved the way it felt, and could only control his hips so much. The throb of himself along the plush material had his powerful thighs shake.

“Himchan-hyung,” Jongup cried out softly, voice muffled by the shirt he most likely was drooling on.

“Jongup, what are you do–” The words cut short, the door to the bedroom opening. Jongup, having not heard footsteps, flipped to his side the moment he heard the door and that voice. Shocked, the two men stared at each other in shock. Himchan’s hand rested on the doorknob, eyes huge as he took in the half naked male partially straddling one of his pillows, a shirt dangling from fingertips.

“Hyung, I can explain.” Jongup was quick to shove up to sitting, tugging with his free hand to cover his throbbing cock with his own shirt. It didn’t hide the fact of what he had been doing, but it helped push away some shame. Not enough.

“Oh?” Himchan took a step into his own room, closing the door behind himself without looking. It clicked shut and then he came forward slowly, one painful step after another. Jongup nodded, watching with concern.

“I came in to… to…” The male was without words, blinking as he looked down at himself. To be fair, the situation was self-explanatory.

“Uh-huh. Why don’t you show me, if you don’t have the words for it?” Himchan stopped about half a foot away from the bed. Jongup flushed even more and shifted in his spot. Himchan motioned with a hand, crossing his arms over his chest as he smiled coyly. There was no room for misinterpretation for where that hand gestured.

Inside of Jongup’s mind, there was no question on if he should listen to his hyung. Not only was Himchan his elder, but he was sort of in no position to argue. His pink tongue slid out, gliding over his lower lip before he rolled back over. The motion was awkward as he was trying to be modest but that was hard to do in this particular position. Himchan simply watched, head tilting to the side to watch from a different angle.

Jongup positioned himself, hand moving the pillow just right, and braced himself. Himchan rounded him, going out of his line of sight which made the younger male nervous as hell. Knowing he was supposed to keep going, he swallowed hard and started to rock his hips. The pleasure was muted by his hammering heart but it was still there. Groaning, he flexed his toes and braced even more, determined to do a good enough job in the hopes that Himchan would not drag this out.

“It works better like this.” Himchan spoke, voice soft and controlled. Jongup didn’t even have time to think about a response before he felt the bed dip by his feet. Eyes as wide as they could go, he stared at a spot in front of his face. One of Himchan’s hands touched along the inside of a knee, fingers gliding up the bare leg towards his ass. Jongup couldn’t help but pant out a moan, body flinching. The literal object of his lust was touching him. That meant he wasn’t going to be as torturous as Jongup had thought. Or maybe that was a bad thing? Crap.

Himchan’s hand nudged and Jongup rose up his hips. He didn’t look back as the hand slipped under him and fingers gripped his cock. He groaned and couldn’t help a thrust, though. Head falling to the bed, his shoulder blades stuck upwards like twin mountain peaks.

The length of hot, hard flesh was pulled back and pointed towards Himchan. With his free hand, Jongup’s hyung pushed the hips back down. With a groan, Jongup lowered his hips and pressed into the pillow. It felt better but, to be fair, Himchan had just touched his most sensitive body part.

“How is that?” Himchan purred the question, both hands going to Jongup’s ass cheeks and massaging them. His thumbs moved towards the tailbone, almost like massaging.

“Good…” Jongup lifted his head back up, back straightening back out. He could smell Himchan in his nose again, the shirt having nearly gone up his nose as he’d breathed hard during that whole ordeal.

Without speaking, Himchan gripped that backside and flexed back and forth. Jongup knew what his hyung wanted so he started thrusting again. He could only imagine the view Himchan was seeing, the way his lower body flexed forward and pulled back, exposing every part of him. On his legs, he could feel Himchan’s own legs as the male stayed behind him. It seemed this would be all Himchan would subject him to: humping the pillow while he watched. This was okay with Jongup, he supposed, if this was his punishment.

His mind staggered to the pleasure after about three minutes, driving to finish this if that was what it took. His hips started going to grind just the right way, his muscles twitching with the pleasure. He moaned and panted, grunting as he dug his fingers and nails into the blanket under him. Sometime after getting really into it, Jongup could feel Himchan move around. Figuring he was just looking for a different angle, Jongup get moving and holding the shirt close to his face.

He did not notice that his hyung left the bed, or that he’d walked to another part of the room. Quietly, Himchan opened up a drawer and scrounged about for an item. He could see Jongup’s face perfectly from here, on the side of his bed, as the male inhaled his scent from a dirty shirt. There were no words for how messed up but deeply sexy that was.

The next thing Jongup did notice, though, was when Himchan came back. The weight of the returning elder male was a small surprise because he had not realized Himchan had left. Grunting, he felt the male get between his knees and put his hands on thighs. They helped the thrusting, fingers digging into the flesh. Jongup got more into it, leaning into the hands and practically begging for more with a small whine. The pleasure heightened and his breathing grew far harsher. Internally, he pleaded for Himchan to touch him more.

The hands left without warning and Jongup whimpered, legs trembling with need. His hips kept going, though they slowed exceptionally. He tensed, ready to turn and ask Himchan to not stop, but then felt a hand come back. It didn’t push his thrusts as before, but rather gripped his left cheek and spread it a little. When Jongup realized what was happening, he was too stunned to say anything about it.

Himchan slid the slick tip of his cock between cheeks. It left a shiny line on Jongup’s flesh as the male rubbed it up and down the crack a little to prepare. With a low moan, Jongup pushed up to it even as he felt his entrance spread apart and lube applied directly into his person. Fingers and toes curled, the sensation wickedly erotic.

“Agh.” He gurgled it out, Himchan chuckling in response. The tip of Himchan pressed in and Jongup stilled completely, not even daring to push back. His face pressed into the shirt, trapping the article between himself and the bed. Every single inch his hyung worked into him forced out a groan. Slowly, as the body rocked back and forth into him, Jongup’s legs spread wider. The pillow gave the perfect angle upward.

The elder male seated himself fully into Jongup, bottoming out and then grinding slowly in. Jongup moaned, the sound swallowed almost completely by the shirt and bed. Himchan leaned down, bracing himself with both hands on the bed as he nuzzled a shoulder blade. Jongup drew his arm up above his head, groaning lightly.

“Mmm, is this what you wanted?” One hand moved up, tugging Jongup’s shirt up that body to feel bare ribs. He felt the man up, fingers trailing close to a nipple and then down, grabbing a hip as he gave a light thrust. The younger whimpered, one hand going to cover his face unnecessarily. “Ahh, don’t you think it’s a bit late to act like that?” The elder chuckled, Jongup purposefully clenching his tight muscles around the cock inside of him. The chuckle died abruptly, a grunt forced from lungs. Jongup huffed, turning his head to look over a shoulder to find Himchan all but glaring at him.

The elder braced himself, one had firm on a hip, before he started to thrust. The first dozen and a half were curious thrusts that helped get both men comfortable and used to the feeling, especially Jongup. When the younger male started to push back, moaning into the shirt, Himchan picked up speed. The thrusts drove into Jongup, the male grinding into the pillow and being forced to bounce up, his hyung abusing that by burrowing deep into his body. The cock reached angles and nerves Jongup wasn’t even aware he had.

After what seemed both an eternity and only seconds, the thrusting died back own. Jongup whined again, legs and arms flexing as he tried to control the pleasure wreaking havoc on his mind. Lips touched over his shoulder and he pressed up into them, backside flexing, begging for more. Teeth nipped him every so lightly, lips replacing the sensation with a kiss.

“If you want it, you’ll have to work for it.” Himchan purred the words, raising his hips about halfway. The male underneath, cheeks mostly red from the sex, blushed even harder when he processed the words. Licking his lips, tongue tasting the shirt more than anything, he braced onto his elbows and knees. He looked over a shoulder the best he could, catching his smirking hyung watching.

Tentatively, Himchan pushed his backside up. The way Himchan spread him was a feeling he couldn’t describe. Groaning, he fought the urge to cover his face with both hands. THe way they had to look right now was probably obscene. The first few thrusts were nice and slow, every centimeter felt in a heightened state of arousal. After he had gotten used to the movements, he picked up speed. That was when he started feeling the grind of the pillow once more. With this, it would not take much for him to tip over the edge.

His hips rose and fell rapidly when the pleasure started to rise again. It overcame him, eyes squeezed shut as he focused only on the movement that drove Himchan’s cock into him and then ground into the pillow. A sheen of sweat covered him the harder he worked, muscles all over his body tense and straining for more. Always more. He was so close to release he could taste it.

“Fuck,” Himchan snarled the word, placing a hand between Jongup’s shoulder blades. Confused, the male paused for only a moment in his thrusting but it was more than enough time for Himchan to pick up where he had left off. He thrust into Jongup hard and fast, bouncing him off the pillow to spear deep into his backside. The young male cried out, fingers gripping hard for a hold, toes digging in almost painfully.

Himchan’s fingers dug into his flesh, fingernails leaving tiny crescents as both bodies worked for release. The younger wondered if he could stop time, make everything stop and wait until he’d had his full of his hyung. This did not happen, however, as the thrusting turned sporadic. The strokes grew longer and then completely stopped. The nails dug more into his back, Himchan’s whole body tense as he held himself hilt-deep. The first throb of that cock shot through Jongup and he gasped, knowing he was being filled.

He could feel his own length twitch and strain, the pulsing of Himchan cuming inside of him too much. He whined, fingers burrowing into his hair as he felt himself tip over the edge. Vision turning white, he spilled rope after rope over the edge of the pillow and down between their legs. He milked the very last of Himchan from the man, and then some. His tight muscles rippling over his hyung made the male groan deep, hard, and grind into the feeling.

Both men stayed relatively still as the orgasms faded. The real world slotted back into place and Himchan lowered himself carefully against Jongup’s back. They rested there, allowing themselves to feel the chilly air on their sweaty flesh.

When he was ready, Himchan pushed himself up and off. He’d barely managed to get his pants down so now he shimmied them back up. Leaving them unbuttoned, he sat on the edge of the bed to watch Jongup roll and tuck the pillow against his crotch, unused to being so naked in front of Himchan. Reaching over, the elder male moved some sticky hair from that brow.

“Next time you take my shirt, don’t stay in my room to hump my pillow.” Himchan snorted a laugh, seeing the look of mild horror on Jongup’s face.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I’ll wash them and put them away.” He went to sit up but Himchan shook his head and nudged the other back down with a hand to a shoulder.

“It’s okay. I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything and… maybe next time we’ll have planned this a bit more.” The look of stunned silence that plastered itself on Jongup’s face made the elder laugh. HImchan stood up after patting Jongup a few times on the shoulder and then headed to the door. “I came back to ask if you wanted anything from the store. I suppose you could probably come with.”

“Oh, yeah!” Jongup nodded enthusiastically, scrambling off the bed. “I’ll be out in a minute.”


End file.
